PK10
Pikachu's PikaBoo (Japanese: ピカチュウのドキドキかくれんぼ Pikachu's Exciting Hide-and-seek) is the tenth Pikachu short, aired with Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Blurb At a giant beachside mansion, Pikachu and some of its buddies decide to play a game of hide-and-seek. Pikachu is “it,” and it goes off in search of its friends. Meanwhile, Larvitar, sick of being all by itself, kicks a rock in anger. The rock hurtles through the air—and hits a lawnmower, turning it on and sending it tearing off after Pikachu and its friends! The group draws the lawnmower into a maze and even gets it into the water, but the lawnmower just keeps on chasing. The Pokémon build a road out of logs, hoping to get the lawnmower into a shack, but Psyduck trips and ruins the whole setup. How will the friends ever escape the lawnmower? This fantasy will have you on the edge of your seat! Plot and his friends are at a beach. Pikachu and run into the water as the tide recedes and run away when the tide comes in. is having fun in the shallow water, kicking it around. is floating in an inner tube before a huge wave knocks it out of the water. and are napping, until Totodile uses its to blast Cyndaquil, making Cyndaquil chase after him. Four walk by, and Togepi follows after them, into the ocean. Pikachu sees Togepi and races over to try to help it; luckily for Pikachu, a appears and launches Togepi into the air. A flies by, catching Togepi on its back, and sets it down on dry land. Once Yanma flies away, the gang chases after it, coming upon a massive mansion. At the mansion, a , , and are patrolling the garden, with Larvitar in charge. Larvitar orders Granbull to right a fallen chair, then fixes a rock on a planter, when the gang shows up. Togepi follows a few , bouncing up and down with them into the open, knocking over the rock that Larvitar fixed, making Larvitar angry. Pikachu and the gang run out to defend Togepi. Unlike Larvitar, Granbull and Kecleon seemed happy to find new friends. Granbull barks loudly, calling out a , , , , and , who introduce themselves. Larvitar wants no part in the camaraderie and walks away. Pikachu picks up a small stick with a leaf hanging on one side and tosses it into the air. The others try to blow the leaf away from themselves. Finally, the leaf falls and lands toward Pikachu. Pikachu was 'it' and ran to count. All of the other Pokémon ran to hide, all but Togepi, who wanted to count with Pikachu. However, picks Togepi up with its vines and runs off. Oddish hides first as a plant in the ground. The others quickly follow suit and soon all of them are hidden, with Donphan and Psyduck having difficulties. Larvitar sits this game out, still disgruntled. As soon as Pikachu is finished the counting, he runs off down a small flight of stone stairs, with Larvitar looking on, still angry. Meanwhile, and are shown mowing the lawn in the garden. As soon as Meowth states that they have the easiest job, the lawnmower breaks down, so Meowth decides he's finished mowing the lawn. Pikachu is now searching for the other Pokémon, looking through the garden. Pikachu wanders into the sunflower section of the garden and finds Sunflora there, posing as a sunflower, and Sunflora becomes the first one out. Pikachu then finds Sandshrew backed against a brick wall pretending to be part of the wall. Sandshrew is the next Pokémon out. Pikachu finds Totodile next, posing as part of a water feature in the garden, hiding underwater and shooting water up. Pikachu puts its head under the water, and sees a swim by and quickly finds Totodile, who becomes the next Pokémon out. Pikachu is walking along, when Larvitar suddenly pushes Donphan down a cliff and at Pikachu. Pikachu was able to escape the Donphan; however, Donphan wasn't so lucky and fell straight into a bush. Sadly, Donphan becomes the fourth Pokémon out. Pikachu then decides to look inside the mansion. It heads toward the living room first and sees Togepi on the couch, hiding in its shell and pretending to be a pillow. Togepi becomes the fifth Pokémon out. Pikachu then comes to a small fireplace, where he sees the blue fur of a Cyndaquil who was using its flame to act like it's the fire of a fireplace. Pikachu called it out and Cyndaquil was the sixth Pokémon out. Meanwhile, Larvitar angrily kicks a rock, which flies through the air and straight into the out-of-order lawnmower, turning it on and sending it tearing off after all of the already-found Pokémon. Donphan and Bulbasaur attack the lawnmower, redirecting it, then Donphan charges at it, but gets blasted into the air. The lawnmower continues chasing everyone, almost killing Oddish, who hadn't been found yet. Pikachu runs outside and uses on the lawnmower, which briefly turns off, but then turns itself back on and unleashes some chainsaws to its sides. Totodile hits the lawnmower with a and Cyndaquil chases it down using , but the lawnmower jumps behind Cyndaquil, gaining the upper hand. Meowth and Wobbuffet are shown leaving the mansion, preparing to clean the chimneys, when they're beset by the rogue lawnmower. They run into the water, jumping across some islands, but the lawnmower chases them and mows down their chimney sweepers (although it breaks off its own chainsaws in the process) and sending them blasting off to land in the chminey. The lawnmower is now back to chasing the whole group of Pokémon, through a maze of hedges. The Pokémon reach a dead end, resulting in a very close call for them, but they manage to escape. Eventually, Larvitar shows up and helps them out of the maze, then dropkicks the lawnmower, breaking it and shutting it down. The Pokémon casually walk out of the hedges, but suddenly the lawnmower bursts through the hedge, now with buzzsaws to its sides. They run away and climb up a tree, but the lawnmower cuts down the tree using the saws and continues chasing them. The lawnmower chases them to the end of a short pier, but all of the Pokémon move out of the way and cause it to run itself into the ocean, and Pikachu and Larvitar triumphantly throw some logs at it. Shockingly, the lawnmower starts itself up yet again, while underwater, and destroys the pier. The mower chases Pikachu and Togepi while all the other Pokémon come up with a plan to use firewood to make short pieces of track which force the lawnmower to make turns, which helps the victims of the lawnmower's wrath avoid being ran over. This strategy works well until Psyduck trips up and fails to set his part of the track, but Bayleef suddenly intervenes and uses to throw the lawnmower back onto a track. They continue using logs to lead the lawnmower into a tool shed, where they shut and lock the door on it. After some ruckus inside the tool shed, they open the door to find that the lawnmower has finally been permanently disabled. Back in the garden, Kecleon comes out of hiding to find that everyone had stopped looking for it, making it the winner of the round. The Pokémon work together to replace the firewood to where it was before, and Bulbasaur and Bayleef trim some hedges into a caricature of , two , Pikachu, and Togepi. Larvitar and Togepi fix the stones that Larvitar was working on at the beginning of the episode. Back inside the mansion, Meowth and Wobbuffet fall through the chimney, and Meowth comments that they got the chimney sweeping done. The Pokémon start a new game of hide and seek, with Larvitar graciously accepting his role of 'it' as the episode ends. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * Characters Humans Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (debut) * * * * * * * (debut) * * (debut) * (debut) * * Trivia * This short has never been released in the or (not even being included on the VHS/DVD releases) for unknown reasons. * 's English voice is recycled from Foul Weather Friends. * This short marks the first time that a Pikachu short includes only a narrator and no human characters at all. * None of 's Pokémon are featured in this short. Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= |pt_br=O Pika-esconde de Pikachu }} External links *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/2001/pika.html Official website for Pikachu's PikaBoo] (Japanese) Category:Anime shorts 11 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Eikichi Takahashi de:Pikachu's PikaBoo es:PK04 fr:L'excitant cache-cache de Pikachu it:PK10 ja:ピカチュウのドキドキかくれんぼ zh:PK10